Wedding Pains
by Dede42
Summary: After spending close to a month in Utah, Victor Henriksen finally leaves, and the Winchesters come to attend Hannah and Johnny's wedding.


Supernatural: Wedding Pains

A/N: Sorry for the final chapter on my last story not being up, I'm not entirely sure how that happen, but it _is_ up, and I hope you will enjoy this one-shot, too. Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or from _Criminal Minds_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **WEDDING PAINS**

" _And ye yourselves like unto men that wait for their lord, when he will return from the wedding; that when he cometh and knocketh, they may open unto him immediately_ _." Luke 12:36_

FBI field office

Salt Lake City, Utah…

' _I_ really _hate my job right now,'_ Victor Henriksen thought sourly, sitting at his temporary desk at the FBI field office that was located in Salt Lake City. He and Reidy have been in Utah for several weeks, hoping to get something, _anything_ , from the Idris family about the Winchesters, and what they've obtained _wasn't_ what they were expecting.

Henriksen had interviewed the _entire_ Provo branch of the Idris family, their lawyer, friends, ward members (he and Reidy had even attended church in order to get a better understanding of the family), teachers, and a whole lot of other people connected via their jobs and such. What they'd found was that the family were some of the most _loyal_ and friendly people he'd ever meet, and that they saw past the physical aspects of a person and inside their _very_ souls that held the truth.

During all of this, Henriksen had also learned a lot about Asperger's, Down Syndrome, and was amazed with just how well both Hannah and her youngest brother, Hinto were able to function in the world despite having troubles with bullies and, in Hannah's case, annoying co-workers and managers who can't take a hint.

Basically, Henriksen had hit a dead end since every _single_ statement on his desk all told the same story, that they all found the Winchesters to be strong, noble, mentally stable, and had a _strong_ family bond that couldn't be broken.

"So, what should we do now?" Reidy asked sipping his Starbucks coffee, having had enough of the watered down coffee provided in the field office for the sake of the LDS feds.

"We're leaving," Henriksen declared, putting away the last of the statements, including an interview he'd just had with the return missionary Parker Turner, who'd almost been killed in the LAX airport last week. "This place is a dead end, and all these people have _definitely_ been fooled by the Winchesters." _'And I was wrong about Hannah and Ricky, neither of them are dangerous either, and I hope that Hannah has a wonderful life with her future husband.'_

* * *

Provo, Utah

June 19th, 2007…

' _I can't believe that I'm_ finally _getting married,'_ Hannah thought as her mom and grandmother helped her into her wedding dress. Martha had kept her promise to make all of the dresses for the wedding, and had done an excellent job on them all. Hannah's wedding dress was made out of white satin with a silk ribbon running through the bottom of the skirt and up the back to form a bow, crystal beads were sown onto the bodice, it had long Celtic sleeves, and a medium cut neckline.

She'd been worried that they would have to delay the wedding considering how long Victor Henriksen was hanging around, but the moment he left the state last month, she was _relieved_ since it meant that the Winchesters would be able to attend the wedding without running the risk of being arrested.

"Remember to take deep breaths, sweetie," Dorothea advised her daughter, recalling her own experience at her wedding twenty years ago, "and stay calm."

"I'm trying, mom," Hannah said as they finished zipping up the back of her dress. "This is _so_ overwhelming."

"You'll be fine, honey," Andrea said confidently and, slightly, wistfully since she, Martha, and the Winchesters wouldn't be able to go inside the Provo Temple as they weren't church members. However, they would be able to take part in the pictures that would be taken outside the temple and in front of all of the gardens before going elsewhere for the reception.

* * *

Two hours later…

The large crowd waiting outside the temple doors all cheered when both Hannah and Johnny came out, now officially Mr. and Mrs. Johnny Gideon, and they both laughed and ducked as rose petals and rice were thrown over their heads. As pictures were being taken, Hannah pulled Liz, who was wearing a satin royal blue bridesmaid dress and a silk royal blue shawl over her shoulders, aside while the men, including Dean and Sam, who had on white dress shirts, black slacks, black shoes, and lilac purple stripped ties, all had their pictures taken.

"I'm _so_ glad that you all could make it Liz," Hannah told her happily and they hugged.

"Same here," Liz agreed. "Especially since this is my _first_ time being a bridesmaid."

Hannah chuckled. "First time or not, you look _great_ , and the timing and weather is _perfect_ , too."

"Yeah, it is," Liz agreed. "Oh, looks like the boys are doing a silly photo now," she remarked, and both she and Hannah laughed as Sam pretended to carry Dean off fireman style, and he was protesting. "Oh, I _so_ want a copy of that picture."

"Oh yeah," Hannah agreed, grinning.

* * *

After taking a few more photos, everyone drove to Pioneer park for the reception, where they were joined by ward members, and other people who couldn't make it to the wedding due to work and other stuff. It was nearly nightfall when the party was over and, after laughing at the sight of Johnny's car being prank with decorations, the newly-weds loaded up all of their gifts, leftovers, and a few other things before driving off to have their honeymoon at Disneyland for the next few weeks.

* * *

A/N: Hannah and Johnny are _finally_ married, look forward to seeing you all for the next story. R &R everyone!


End file.
